


Duties of the Templar

by Denibear929



Series: Duties of the Templar [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Glee
Genre: F/F, Family Drama, Female Antagonist, Female Relationships, Heroes to Villains, Lesbian Character, Possible Character Death, Wildeberry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denibear929/pseuds/Denibear929
Summary: Rachel comes into her magic at a very young age, and is immediately taken into the Ostwick Circle of Magi. Katherine Wilde, promised to the Templar Order at infancy, is a promising recruit on the verge of a promotion and is assigned to Rachel’s harrowing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Been playing a lot of Dragon Age: Inquisition lately and I have been somewhat enjoying the later seasons of Glee. I call this mash up The Dragon's Glee. I wrote this for myself as practice, I haven't been writing lately sooo I'm trying to get back into the groove of things. If you enjoy it, please let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Rachel was terrified beyond belief, her hands shaking uncontrollably as she stared at her fingertips in complete horror. The Templars investigating the Berry household on the basis of a rumor that the daughter had been concealing her magical ability from the Order confirmed the evidence. The formidable warriors lowered their shields after they deflected a blast of magical energy that was most likely a response rooted in fear. It was a common reaction amongst young mages barely coming into their magic. Knight-Commander Shelby Corcoran sighed and turned to face Rachel’s fathers, Hiram and Leroy Berry, whom were barely holding it together after all the commotion. They were well aware of their daughter’s magical abilities, their silence spoke volumes and it seemed neither of them expected Rachel to oust herself in the manner she had. While it was commendable that these loving parents had the best intentions, sheltering a mage in an environment where she couldn’t practice her craft safely was reckless. They were not only endangering themselves and the community at large, but Rachel was at risk from the outside world as well. Every mage deserved protection from a world that feared and misunderstood them.  
  
“Hiram, I’m disappointed in you. We conducted an interview that required open and honest communication and you deliberately lied to the Order, to me of all people. Both you and Leroy withheld critical information that undoubtedly could have put Rachel’s life in jeopardy. Neither of you are gifted with magic, there’s only so much words of encouragement will do to protect your child. You do realize there are grave consequences to the charges you face, yes?” Shelby asked.  
  
She wasn’t angry. The Knight-Commander was genuinely concerned for Rachel as this was a special case she volunteered to undertake herself. When Templars officially join the order, they aren’t forbidden to marry as long as their spouses could provide means to support themselves and these particular arrangements require permission. Shelby was a devout Andrastian and she fully committed herself to her faith in the Maker and duty as is required by all Templars but that didn’t mean she didn’t long for family, an heir or heiress to be proud of.  
  
Because of her Noble standing and the respect she commanded from her peers, she was blessed by Divine Justinia V herself to fulfill her desires to marry the man her heart was set on. Shelby and Hiram Berry made arrangements prior to her joining the order that the two would eventually join together in matrimony forged out of mutual love and respect for one another. Shelby knew he preferred the company of men and Hiram knew she was fully devoted to the Maker before anyone else so this arrangement benefitted them both for many reasons. Hiram is the head of his house, he held an important political position as a noble diplomat in the Free Marches and should anyone use his own sexuality against him for malicious political reasons, he stood to lose everything as a direct heir but his marriage to Shelby protected him from that. It was a powerful alliance that bore them both a beautiful daughter that would be raised in a loving family home provided by Hiram and his lover, Leroy. When she came of age, Rachel would have been promised to the Order to follow in her mother’s footsteps. Shelby would have been proud but now everything has changed. Rachel is a _mage_ ; a young mage that was being harbored by her very own husband and his companion. How long have they been keeping this from her? Did they really think they could get away with this?  
  
The situation was precarious and while she knew this would require a delicate hand, Shelby couldn’t forsake her duty for family, not when something like this could potentially harm everybody involved. Hiram’s political career would be destroyed and he would be shunned from his devout family should they discover he’d been having an affair with another man while he was married to a Templar. They would be blamed for handling dangerous magic without appropriate authority and they could face prison time as this was a serious violation of the law. Shelby would be accused of handing out special treatment to her daughter and would be forced to resign from the order. Meanwhile, the Chantry would make an example of Rachel by either making her tranquil the moment she comes of age or they would send her to the Kirkwall Circle of Magi, an abysmal mage prison ran by Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard. None of these consequences sat well with Shelby, especially the possibility of Rachel being transferred to a Circle whose reputation she was either unfamiliar with or well aware of.  
  
“Knight-Commander Shelby, with all due respect, Rachel barely discovered her magic less than a week ago. She’d been having peculiar dreams that had been plaguing her and we- well, I wanted to-,” Hiram began but he was immediately interrupted by the Knight-Captain.  
  
“Your daughter showed telling signs of magic overtaking her and you didn’t report your findings to the Order. We servants of the faithful are not without sympathy, my lord. You could have confided in either me or the Knight-Commander and we would have thoroughly investigated your concerns in a more secure environment that that ensured your daughter’s safety as well. The false information you’ve been supplying us this entire time has come to light, Ser Berry. What say you?” The Knight-Captain’s tone was firm but there was sincerity laced in every word. The Templars weren’t monsters to be feared as some people drummed them up to be.  
  
Leroy wrapped his arm around Hiram’s waist and bowed his head. “Whatever the charges are, we face them together. We knowingly kept this from the Order as an attempt to protect Rachel. She’s our daughter, our only child! We didn’t want her to be taken from the only home she’s ever known. She’s afraid, just look at the fear you Templars instill in mages!” Leroy was defiant, unsurprisingly so but the Knight-Commander understood where he was coming from. Most parents of unsuspecting mages were unwilling to comply with the Order but they eventually gave up the fight when it came down to their child’s best interests. Knight-Commander Shelby had come across people who were more than willing to abandon their children to fend for themselves and left them in dire circumstances because of their developing magic. These mages sought shelter within the Circles of Magi and made peace with their new home because there was no other place that would welcome them the way a Circle tower could.  
  
“What you _want_ is completely irrelevant to what Rachel _needs_ , Leroy. This was an act of selfishness. Knight-Captain Puckerman, please assist the Corporal in securing the girl. I require a moment of privacy with the parents.” Shelby ordered. The Knight-Captain and his companion saluted the commander before they began preparing the shackles intended for Rachel.  
  
“What she _needs_ is a loving family and a place that offers acceptance, not a prison tower that tells her she’s a freak of nature that must be kept on a leash lest the people will march upon the tower with torches and pitchforks should her magic be left unchecked!” Hiram fired back. Leroy placed a hand upon his lover’s chest and restrained him, knowing that arguing with the Knight-Commander, who happened to be his wife, would be pointless. He agreed with him on every level, but a woman dedicated to the Chantry and her faith would be difficult to sway.  
  
“How **dare** you insinuate that the Circle offers none of those things? How little you must think of mages if you yourself must insist that everybody hates them and what they’re capable of. Hiram, they’re people just like you and me, not freaks of nature. The Circle assures them of that! They’re children of the Maker, their faith no less worthy just because they’re mages. We teach them that magic is meant to serve man. The Templars are there to protect them as much as they’re there to protect themselves and others should the magic get out of hand. The Templars are family to me, Hiram, what makes you think we forbid the mages from forming their own bonds and creating everlasting friendships? The Circles spread throughout Thedas are out of my control but Ostwick is **MINE** and it is anything but a prison!” Knight-Commander Shelby was heated, the volume of her voice spiking with each word spoken.  
  
“I don’t think less of the mages, _darling_ wife of mine. I simply worry about the path you’re putting my daughter on. What will she become? A battlemage on the front lines of a war she wants no part in? A healer tending to the wounds of veterans despite no one tending to the psychological wounds inflicted upon her growing up in such a restrictive space with limited contact from a family that loves and cherishes her? Did you think I wouldn’t raise a fuss the moment you would try and take her from me to recruit her into the order? She doesn’t even know you’re her mother, Shelby!” Hiram was just about as passionate as Shelby, especially when it came to raising their daughter. Shelby certainly admired him for that much at least.  
  
Shelby sighed angrily and punched the nearest wall with full force, forcing Hiram and Leroy to jump back.  
  
“Don’t you dare bring that up right now at a crucial time in our daughter’s life. If she hadn’t come into her magic, she had a place reserved for her in the Templar Order. I was going to tell her the moment she was ready. She was going to serve the Maker with the best of us, and she was supposed to become the best of us. I was going to be her guiding light towards the Maker. Now, everything is…what I feel is indescribable, Hiram. All I know is that it wasn’t supposed to be like this.”  
  
Her husband placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
“You’re fearful of her future as a mage as well, aren’t you Shelby? Neither of us could have predicted Rachel developing magic at such a young age. I didn’t mean to stoop so low with my previous comment; I understand that you must keep a distance from your dependents. She _is_ aware her mother exists, but I’ve only gone as far as telling her that she dutifully serves the Maker just as Andraste had done in her lifetime.”  
  
A small smile formed on the Knight-Commander’s lips and Shelby withdrew from both Hiram and the wall her fist punched through, the hole a grim reminder of what an unchecked temper could result in.

“I am obligated to follow through with the vows I took upon joining the order, Hiram. She cannot ever know who I am now because it will compromise both our positions. She will be taken into custody and I promise you she will be surrounded by those who understand her. I will be watching over her as well, ensuring she receives the best education possible. Now that Rachel’s well-being is assured, it’s time to discuss the only fitting form of punishment that is as generous as I possibly can make it. Resisting the Order and the will of the Maker is a violation of the law that comes with serious consequences. As of today I hereby declare that you are forbidden from ever visiting Rachel in the circle or contacting her in any way during her lifetime.”  
  
Hiram cried out as if he were in physical pain, his hand clutching his heart as he fell on his knees to the floor. Leroy knelt beside him and glared at Shelby with unbridled rage.  
  
“You witch! You couldn’t possibly do that to us, not after everything we’ve done for you! We should take this to the Revered Mother and have the Chantry deal with you, this is injustice!”  
  
“You could do that and the worst that could happen to us pales in comparison to what the Chantry would do with Rachel. She could either be made tranquil immediately when she comes of age or she could be transferred to one of the worst circles spread throughout Thedas. I know of a few but serving in The Gallows under Knight-Commander Meredith would prove especially brutal. Templars that have transferred over from the Kirkwall Circle of Magi sympathized with the mages' plight. That woman’s tactics are harsh and I would not want to see our daughter suffer in the hands of someone I highly distrust. Trust me when I say I am offering the lightest form of punishment possible, but it is ultimately your choice, Hiram. Did you think that just because _you’d_ be forbidden from communicating with her meant you wouldn’t be receiving progress reports from time to time handwritten by _me_? I’m not a monster, I promise. I’m doing this for Rachel’s sake.” Shelby declared as she extended an arm to help Hiram get back on his feet. The tension in the air was palpable as was the magic cackling in the air, remnants of the spell accidentally cast by Rachel.  
  
Hiram looked defeated, but almost unwilling to relent.  
  
“…how many in the Order actually know that you're married? Are they aware of the child you bear?”  
  
“A few higher ups in chain of command but they’re reasonable people so long as I’m upholding my duty to the Chantry and by bringing Rachel to a circle means no vows have been broken. She will be taken care of, Hiram, she will be safe and secure. Letting go of your child is no easy task but it’s for the best. I will grant you the time you need to say goodbye but she leaves with us today.”  
  
Shelby turned her attention to the Knight-Captain and the Corporal standing in the foyer with a small, timid child shackled with magic suppressing restraints. Rachel looked frightened, her wide brown eyes pleading for help as she stared up at the Knight-Commander. It was difficult seeing her own daughter in this position, she needed to transport her to the circle immediately or else she’d lose her nerve.  
  
“Nothing bad is going to happen to my daddies, right? Please don’t do anything to hurt them. It’s not their fault that I am what I am.” Rachel said softly as she walked toward Shelby.

“Maker’s breath, my heart is breaking. I- I need to step outside. Please take all the time you need Hiram, we’ll give you much needed privacy.” Shelby said hurriedly, her voice cracking as if she were ready to shed tears. She’d done this countless times. So many families were torn apart because a child developed a talent for magic and she couldn’t remember a time she was emotionally impacted by a child pleading with Templars to take it easy on their parents because this was the _first_ time. Rachel was taking the blame and wanted to steer the negativity away from the only parents she ever knew.  
  
When Hiram and Leroy said their final goodbyes to their daughter, Rachel left her home completely unaware that this would be the last time she would ever speak to the men who sacrificed everything to raise her in a loving home environment. Knight-Captain Puckerman and Knight-Corporal Evans lead the escort to the Circle tower while Shelby stayed behind to walk beside her charge, who bowed her head the entire march. Rachel cried silently, ignoring the strange looks that were being sent their way by peasants and onlookers who had nothing better to do than ogle a child being escorted in shackles. Normally, this typical behavior annoyed Shelby and she forced herself to remain professional while tending to her business. The whispers and judgmental looks felt personal, however, and Shelby was struggling to keep her temper in control.

“Mongrels.” Shelby whispered angrily as she gently placed her hand on Rachel’s back. She wasn’t trying to encourage the girl to walk faster; Shelby was just instinctively trying to protect her daughter from the bullshit outsiders put mages through.

Back at the Ostwick Circle of Magi, First Enchanter Lydia and her apprentice, Alexia Trevelyan, were entertaining a few Templar recruits and eager whelps that were about to begin their training in the main hall. The senior enchanter was more than happy to assist her twin brother, Maxwell, with the children while the First Enchanter was about ready to scold the recruit for delaying their return to their homes.

“Maxwell, the tour is over. Don’t you think it’s time to escort the young ones home? I’m sure they’ve all got a big day ahead of them tomorrow.” Lydia said, raising a brow when Maxwell smirked at the suggestion.  
  
“Well as much as this has been educational for them as it has been for me, I personally wanted to spend a few more minutes with my dear sister. It’s been quite some time since we last talked, First Enchanter. I’ll be transferring over to Montsimmard soon and well…I wanted to make sure things were alright before I left.” He replied earnestly, earning a playful shove from his twin.  
  
“What this pompous ass meant is that he wanted to make sure I haven’t been summoning demons and bathing in the blood of the innocent. Rest assured, dear brother, I prefer to keep those parties private.” Alexia joked, earning a mortified look from her mentor. Maxwell’s jaw dropped.

“Alexia Trevelyan that is a joke we don’t take lightly here in the circle! If the Knight-Commander heard a fraction of what you just said, you would be so lucky to have the privileges you’ve earned removed. You _don’t_ want to be on the receiving end of her ire, my dear.” Lydia reprimanded.

Alexia was ready with an apology until the doors in the main hallway opened abruptly. This caught the attention of the Templars as well as their young recruits. Everybody including the mages straightened up and cleared the way for Knight-Commander Shelby’s entourage. The First Enchanter and her apprentice were genuinely surprised to see that they had brought in a young mage with them. Lydia assumed they were simply putting a rumor to rest but for Shelby to actually confirm the evidence of a child mage being harbored by her caretakers…well, it must have been quite the shock to the community.

“Look, Kitty, the Knight-Commander captured a mage! She looks about the same age as us, why is she shackled like the men who are taken to the gallows for their crimes?”  
  
“Jacob, she looks terrified, the poor thing. Don’t point your fingers, you barbarian!”  
  
The Senior Enchanter politely greeted the Templars before turning her attention to Maxwell and his recruits. “Max, the tour is over, take them home now. They don’t need to see this.”  
  
Rachel was breathing hard and heavy, her heart rate increasing every second and her magic ready to burst from her fingertips due to the overwhelming fear and anxiety beginning to consume her. The shackles commenced to burn her wrists as her emotions set out to run wild. During this time, the young mage briefly experienced an insurmountable surge of pain she’d never felt before. The only things keeping her magic in check were the shackles and quite possibly the Templars who were now hovering over her with swords unsheathed.

The Knight-Commander looked sick with worry and the First Enchanter rushed to her side.  
  
“She’s a frightened child, I command you to sheathe your swords now!”  
  
Rachel began to sob, slowly backing away from the strangers staring down at her with caution, concern and suspicion. Her wrists burning as her fingertips glowed with barely restrained magic.

“My father was right! The Templars are going to kill me because I was born cursed! You’re going to make me tranquil and this is the place where all mages go to die! I don’t want to die! I don’t want Andraste to hate me just because I’m a mage…why does the Maker want to punish me? I don’t want to be this way anymore!” Rachel was borderline hysterical and the words cut through Shelby like a dagger to the heart. What kind of garbage did those morons spew out the moment they discovered her magical gifts?

“You’re the Maker’s child, he gave you those gifts for a reason and Andraste could never hate you! Why would she say those things Ser Trevelyan? What does being tranquil even mean?” A small voice chirped in, the bold interruption coming from one of the potential Templar recruits under Maxwell’s care. She looked no older than Rachel, pale skin, and long flowing blond hair with a sunflower in her hand. She escaped the clutches of the Templars who were trying to escort the younglings out of the tower and ran over to the scared girl in shackles.  
  
“Katherine, you need to step away. We’re leaving. This is none of your business!” Maxwell called out. He made long strides towards the defiant girl but she only stepped closer towards the frightened mage.  
  
“How is this not my business if I’m going to be sent away for Templar training tomorrow? She needs a friend. I’ll be her friend. Templars and mages can get along too, just watch! My name is Katherine Wilde, but you can call me Kitty, friend. What’s your name?” Kitty asked sweetly, extending her hand to properly greet Rachel.  
  
Alexia attempted to intervene but the Knight-Commander made a motion with her fingers to stop.  
  
“Her magic is ready to burst. She could potentially harm the girl and herself if her emotions are volatile as they are!”  
  
Shelby was astounded by how quickly such a warm greeting enticed a frightened mage. Granted, the first people to welcome the mages in the tower were usually the Knight-Commander and First Enchanter. This was fascinating to observe and almost immediately, the Senior Enchanter withdrew her concerns.  
  
Rachel sniffled, a wave of calm suddenly washing over her and the shackles no longer causing her any pain. She took the girl’s hand gently, the sudden warmth offering her a moment’s peace. She no longer felt afraid and she couldn’t help but return the small smile the other girl offered her.  
  
“My name is Rachel Berry. Y-you’re not afraid of mages?” She asked shyly, her willingness to open up intensified tenfold when Kitty vehemently shook her head.  
  
“No, you’re a person like me except you can make fire or ice whenever you feel like it. I don’t know who told you about the Maker but they clearly lied to you. I hope you don’t consider them your friends because Andraste loves us all and the Maker teaches us about love and friendship. You don’t need to be scared. She doesn’t have reason to be scared, right?” Kitty asked as she glanced up at the First Enchanter. I  
  
t was remarkable. A non-mage showing genuine concern and compassion towards somebody that was different from her was something you didn’t see every day. If only the rest of the world could work this way.  
  
Both Lydia and Alexia were touched by the interaction and they both knelt down to communicate with the girls individually.  
  
“Rachel, you may call me Lydia and I am the First Enchanter here at the Ostwick Circle of Magi. You have nothing to fear, child. I can assure you that whatever you’ve heard is false and I’m here to guide you and teach you how to use your magic. You’ll be surrounded by people much like yourself and they too will lend a hand when needed. You are not alone.”  
  
“Katherine, what you did was very brave and commendable and I’m sure Rachel needed that more than anything right now. She’ll be okay. I and the other mages here at the circle will make sure she’s taken care of. Now I do believe it’s time for Maxwell to take you home. You’ve an excellent future ahead of you.” Alexia shook the girl’s hand and allowed the two girls to exchange their farewells before Maxwell accompanied the children out of the tower.  
  
Knight-Commander Shelby was brought nearly to tears and she kept an eye on Maxwell and the girl until they were finally out of sight. Katherine Wilde oozed potential. It was Shelby’s job to watch out for potential leaders within the Templar order and she personally sought them out once they had proven themselves as recruits. She made a mental note to make contact with Katherine’s trainers once she filled out the proper paperwork to fulfill her request. Rachel deserved the best, to feel comfortable and safe in her new home, and perhaps a budding friendship between a mage and Templar would inspire the rest to create a healthy social environment.  
  
The Knight-Commander was startled out of her reverie when she felt delicate fingers tugging at the hem of her purple skirt. Rachel quickly wiped away her tears before she met Shelby’s gaze and spoke.  
  
“Will I be seeing Kitty again sometime soon? My magic must have scared off the boy I thought I could call my friend and that’s why he told on me. Ugh – if I see Kurt again, I can’t promise I won’t set his hair on fire. Anyway, making friends is something I’m bad at and she seemed really nice.”  
  
Alexia could barely restrain herself from giggling when Rachel suggested setting someone else’s hair on fire – that’s how the Trevelyan mage discovered her magic and Maxwell was the unfortunate victim. It was almost hilarious how the two remained so close since then yet the both of them followed completely different paths that opposed one another.

Shelby laughed and knelt beside the girl, wrapping her hands around Rachel’s wrists to release the shackles that were no longer necessary.  
  
“That’s a wonderful example of how mages shouldn’t be using their magic, but I think I understand your frustration. As for Kitty, I’ll be keeping in contact with her trainers. She shows a lot of promise and you two seemed to have really hit it off. Not many mages and Templars willingly befriend one another; perhaps the both of you could change that?”  
  
Shelby’s response must have been satisfactory because Rachel threw her arms around the Templar and hugged her tight.  
  
“Thank you so much!”  
  
Shelby shut her eyes and returned the hug with just as much gusto. _‘No, thank you.’_ She thought to herself as she tried to burn this memory into her brain. She never wanted to forget the first time her daughter hugged her. She’d rather die first than ever let this precious moment fade into obscurity as there was nothing else in this world that mattered quite as much to Shelby Corcoran.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I first started writing this when I was drinking. I apologize for the mistakes. Like i said, I wrote this as means of practice and I hope to get better at this. I'm a few years out of touch. Anyway, thank you for reading if you've managed to get this far


End file.
